Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: Reveal or Die
by Albedo666
Summary: This is a finale of sorts dealing with the confrontation between the duo and Hawk Moth. It has all led up to this moment...and yet the two are unprepared for the reveal and what it will entail. For those who have not watched the show it might be quite confusing. First chapter spoils a bit...and starts near the end. Other chapters backtrack to that chapter. Violence and sensuality.
1. Chapter 1 Encounter

**Authors note:** Ladybug and Cat Noir's battle against the evil Hawk Moth has been fought all over Paris and no matter how hard he tries…Hawk Moth just can't get his hands on the Miraculous of those two heroes. However in the coming final battle it would seem Cat Noir and Ladybug may have finally reached the end of their rope, neither truly anticipating just how powerful he is…or…who he really is. I'm not sure this really counts as anything near spoiler worth but for those who have not figured out who Hawk Mothis…might want to turn away, if I am wrong…well then it is a fan perspective if anything. This first chapter will take place close to the end and the rest of the chapters will work up to this point. Season two has yet to release so there will still be plenty of time till this encounter, however, I thought I'd work ahead and due to the violence and sensuality reader discretion is advised.

Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

Reveal or Die

CH.1: Encounter

"Ladybug!" Adrien aka Cat Noir yelled out as he saw what was happening. He was bound by the butterflies that flew around the room and no matter how hard he tried or strained himself…they wouldn't budge. The mad fluttering of wings around the room made it impossible to see…but he knew well enough what was happening. Her screams and the look of terror on her face settled deep in the pit of his stomach.

"How can you watch what is happening…how can you let it go this far Cat Noir?" The voice was sadistic and cruel and it made his fingers pull into his palm tightening in a vice like grip.

"Stop it…you are killing her!" Adrien saw her flying about the room crashing into the wall and thrown into objects. Blood was trailing from her mouth and her nose…her body no doubt wracked with such intense pain she'd black out before long.

"You know how to stop this…so…why don't you? Give me your Miraculous and I will spare her life. I grow tired of waiting…I grow tired of these battles where there is only one victor, and that is you two. I will only ask a few more times and then we shall see how your Ladybug does either unconscious…or worse!"

Adrien grounded his teeth as he refused to give in…he knew Ladybug wouldn't want him doing something like this, plus, Hawk Moth could not be given the two Miraculous…with these two powerful items he would be unstoppable. Still…watching as her body tumbled about the ground gripped by that force of his…it made him sick and he was in no condition to fight back.

His leg, suffice to say could still hold him up…but not without the concentration he afforded into it; due to it being broken. Each time he yelled he could feel his lungs strain and he could barely see out of one eye. This fight was long coming between them and Hawk Moth…it just never dawned on him they'd be fighting here in his own home. What was the deal with that anyway…and why had it come to this?

"Don't give him your Miraculous Cat Noir…be strong…I'll be finnnnnne!" She yelled out and he began to cry. The love of his life was being battered about and he could stop it…and still…stepping in would mean revealing himself to her. All this time his secret had been kept every time he had to change back. She had yet to reveal herself to…the two of them agreeing it was for the better. Still they had broken one of the rules before they had got here, was it wise, perhaps not…but the two of them had learned one could not go into this alone.

"Stop it!" Adrien had enough, his will was slowly being worked over and that is when he dropped her right on the table. Her body was broken as she lay there hand outstretched…her eyes focused on him as it seemed she had no more tears to cry.

"Cat Noir…you can't…please…" Adrien felt the resistance behind him cease and his leg collapsed from under him as he lay with a thud.

"M'lady…it is time for your handsome suitor…to reveal his true identity. I realize it might come as a shock…but…as you can see…I am out of choices. I want you to know…I love you Ladybug…forgive me…Plagg." He says the last part quietly and as he reaches for his ring he keeps eye contact with Hawkmoth as he hovers there.

"Yes…do it…do not make me hurt your friend again!" His voice, all along he had probably only heard it once before but it was becoming quite clear.

"I know your voice…don't I?" Adrien felt the ring slipping off and his power began to slowly seep back into the ring. He still had a little bit of time till he transformed back on his own…but he could not risk it with Ladybug the way she was.

"You reveal your identity…and I will reveal mine, fair trade?" Adrien pulled off his ring in one fell swoop and as his disguise disappeared he could read the surprise in Ladybug's face.

"Well…guess the cat is out of the bag now…" He holds his chest as he manages to place a hand down in time before he does a face plant.

"A-Adrien…n-no way…all this time-?" Adrien laughs lightly as he does his best to shake off the surprise.

"I imagine you were expecting someone else…I don't blame you if you do. The famous model of Paris, son of Gabriel Agreste. I mean who would think that someone like me could cut it as a Superhero, suffice to say…if you are wondering that…so was I. Still…truth be told I have no regrets, the adventures that I was able to share with you were some of the best highlights of my lonely life. And…there is more…Ladybug I love you!"

"How sweet…but as you can imagine her stunned disbelief is overriding her broken mind about now. Now…as it is only fair to…I will reveal my identity to you!"

Adrien looked at his ring then over at Hawk Moth as he went to pull back his mask. And that is when it hit him. "No, that can't be…and yet…how am I not surprised?"

The face of evil, the voice of despair…it was none other than his father! Adrien felt so many emotions welling up inside…but that was nothing compared to the darkness before him and as he began to fall down his thoughts went back to how he had got here.

 **Authors note:** I'm not sure again if this will come to pass on the show so again it could be just a fan perspective. Still with Adrien having revealed himself to the love of his life and for Hawk Moth to finally reveal who he is…suffice to say Ladybug and Adrien/Cat Noir are hardly out of the woods yet. So let us go back to the beginning, or more like how this all came about.


	2. Chapter 2 Struggling with identity

CH.2: Struggling with identity

"Well…that was fun; we should do this again…maybe when villains aren't threatening to steal our Miraculous." Adrien notes as he stands on the tree branch.

Ladybug for her part rolls her eyes as she looks out with those pretty eyes of hers. He could just stare at those eyes forever and feel a sense of calm overtake him. Every time he felt he was close to telling her how he felt…he was either running out of time till he changed back or she was. Here they were after just having beaten yet another enemy or more like a poor victim taken advantage of by Hawkmoth and his Akuma and there was no pressing matter or event to pull them away.

"I don't think that was part of the job description Cat Noir. I mean we are meant to track down and capture Akuma and then go our separate ways. Name one Superhero duo you know who has ever been able to date?"

Adrien as Cat Noir had no idea, to be honest till he had received the ring, which he suspected had come from that old man he had helped, he wasn't really aware of the Superhero gig or presence. Paris had heroes; they were the cops who put their lives on the line every day or the soldiers overseas fighting the good fight in keeping them safe from possible enemy invasion. Superheroes…they were good and all on the comic strip but in real life…no flashy costumes at all.

"We can be the first Ladybug. Think about it…we could be the most powerful loving duo out there. Plus we could finally reveal ourselves-."

"Uh…yeah…not sure I'd be comfortable with us knowing each other outside of these costumes. Our role is to protect the city and keep our identities a secret, or did you tune that out when your Kwami spoke to you?"

Adrien recalled his first time saying 'Plagg claws out' and not really bothering to listening to the details concerning rules and stuff. Still what she said held some pivotal sort of structure to the way the Superhero orchestrated their lifestyle. If they knew each other's identity it could compromise them and a villain could no doubt use that to their advantage.

"I might have skipped through that part…but…you are M'lady, better we keep this just between us and not our real selves. Still…maybe someday right?" He leans in but she places a hand out.

"Sorry…that is all the time I have. Till we meet again Cat Noir." She swung away on her yoyo and he just watched her go off.

It was nearing sunset and he imagined his father was worried…assuming he did worry. Descending the tree he heard his ring and just as he reached the bottom he turned back into Adrien. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he made his way back home.

* * *

The following day Adrien awoke in bed with his hands behind his head. "I will tell you how I feel…soon." He closed his eyes recalling last night and how he had arrived home late…but…so had his father. The two of them had arrived at the same time at the door, neither really saying much though his father could say quite a lot just with his eyes. There was sure to be grounding or something in there…though if there were he just went his and he went his.

Since his mother wasn't around there was no real structure to the father son dynamic. The place was huge and yet it could very well be a tomb. If not for school or his activities as Cat Noir, suffice to say he would be going insane. Getting out of bed he could smell the camebert cheese wafting to his nostrils and he has to pinch his nose.

"Plagg…really…I just woke up," he couldn't believe he hadn't smelled it while he was asleep. Though chances are he dreamt it, yeah, that sounded right.

"I can't help it…I'm starving. Plus…yesterday proved to be the longest fight ever. You were about to transform back to your other self…and you do realize that Ladybug seems quite set on you just being her partner right?"

"I know that…but…hey I didn't ask you for relationship advice." Adrien tossed a pillow at him and walked to the shower as he threw off his clothes and let the water run over him.

"Hey…I was eating there. Sorry…just…seems to me like she has enough on her plate without worrying about a relationship. You keep saying you will tell her how you feel…but you always chicken out. I've never had trouble with the ladies-."

"Yeah well…you've been around longer than I have. I've never felt this way about another girl before. I dream of the day where we can be together…no secrets…no excuses to disappear. I would like for us to just transform in front of one another-."

"You do realize that you aren't supposed to tell anyone, or were you stuck staring into her eyes again?" Adrien had no pillow to throw and given that Plagg was on the other side of the door his options were few. Running his hand through his hair he thought of her. Ladybug did have the most intrinsic color of eyes he had ever seen, and those lips…they had kissed already a few times but always on accident or something came up that required it. One kiss he wasn't even sure happened but Ladybug had told him it had…so…did she like it? Did he like it?

"I'm in love with Ladybug…however every time I am near her I just…make some cat pun or flirt which never seems to work out for me. I can try and cat cool or aloof but it would feel strange for the both of us. I have no idea where she goes when she isn't Ladybug…nor does she for me…it makes us live separate lives…which means she could be dating someone. Honestly it had never even occurred to me that she could be seeing someone else…maybe that is why she keeps blowing me off-."

"I don't think that is it. Look…you are going to be late for school if you keep up that shower of yours." Plagg can be heard eating more cheese and Adrien does his best to wash himself, at least he will smell not of cheese…if only for a little bit.

"No worries…if I showed up on time people would think it is the end of the world or something." He finishes up and heads out.

* * *

Adrien is dropped off by Nathalie, one of his caretakers hired by his father to tutor him and make sure he was safe. It wasn't really necessary but it was one of his requirements for attending school. Getting out he stands there near the steps and can hear her behind him.

"Your father wanted me to ask you about his missing book. He arrived late last night so he was unable to do it himself. Would you know anything about it?"

Adrien hadn't thought much of the book since it had disappeared, figuring in short that it was out of his hands and out of his father's. Why did his father have that book anyway? From what he had seen in it there seemed to be a lot of costumed heroes in there. He pondered on if any of them had ever paired up. Though…Hawk Moth being in there…he was the very villain releasing the Akuma throughout Paris…so…perhaps it was a book of heroes and villains.

"Hey dude you ok?" Adrien looked up to see his best friend Nino standing there. Looking back to see Nathalie had not moved he ran a hand behind his head.

"I'm sorry Nathalie you can tell my father I have no idea what book he is talking about. I am going to be late…sorry." He hurried on not looking back.

"Hey man you feeling ok…for once you are actually early." Adrien looked at his watch and sure enough he was early.

"Well Nino…today is a new day…better early when the cat rises to catch the worm then late and not get the worm at all." He left his friend there puzzling over what he said and he just laughed.

"Hey man you do mean the bird right?" Nino calls after him. Adrien figures it is the bird but somehow a part of his personality as Cat Noir comes out. Oh well…just best to go with it he supposed.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste was a busy man. He ran a rather expensive and lucrative business in the fashion industry and for the most part numbers were always going in his favor. His son was one of the fashion idols of the world posing in front covers of magazines and becoming quite the sought after male of the century. What father would not be proud of that?

Seated in his study he ran a hand along his jaw staring at some notes he had gathered, notes regarding two specific individuals who had plagued him of late. They were Eduardo Dupree and Janine Entex. Two of a pair, two rival companies that dared to compete against him.

"I will see them ruined, buried before me. They believe that they can conquer my style, they are sadly mistaken." Gabriel had not gotten where he did today…by running away from every threat that dare stain his good name or ruin his reputation with new faces.

"Your son claims he has no idea about his book you claim he stole. Perhaps he is right…perhaps it was stolen by another." Nathalie stood in the threshold of the room not entering, as was common for anyone, even those who worked for him.

"Tell me Nathalie…how long have you worked for me? How long have you looked after my son?" He did not look up from the documents as he held his hands together.

"Five years sir…as to looking after your son around three years or so; it is my best estimate." She keeps her composure, good girl.

"In all that time how often did he enter this study?" He was now looking at her with a fixed gaze and he thought he could detect a slight tremble or hesitation, perhaps thought on her part. It was hard to blame her.

"He would never enter your study unless you bade him welcome. I imagine he was probably in here maybe twice, a long time ago and when he said something about homework-."

"Yes, this study does hold memories for my son, given that it was one of the last times we were a family. I suppose back then my rise in the fashion industry had yet to soar any…and that spending quality family time was a must. Have I been distant with Adrien…be honest."

Gabriel pushes back from his desk and as he clamps his hands at the small of his back he circles around and goes to examine a picture. There is deep consternation settled into the ridge of his brow, his legs are straight together like a man weighed down by something troubling. While he allows Nathalie time to reflect he too looks deep within…places he would only allow himself a momentary linger before pulling out and focusing on the now.

"Sir…you have done your best to look out for young Adrien…but…you have kept yourself distant giving him an impression of isolation-."

"I am building his character…preparing him for what comes next. He does not see it, few do, but in time all will be revealed. I may not win father of the year…but I have kept him safe. And have you noticed the ring he wears…I didn't till recently. Forgive my rambling…you are dismissed."

Gabriel waves her off and then he closes his eyes. The time was drawing near…he could feel it, anticipate it…he wondered in the end…would he be forgiven?

 **Authors note:** Father and son, such a treasured bond…both of who are hiding something secret, something that could create something new…but for the better, which will have to be seen, in future chapters. Next one though we catch up with Marinette as she also deals with her role as Ladybug and her feelings for Adrien.


	3. Chapter 3 Lady Perspective

CH.3: Lady Perspective

Marinette stood in class talking to Alya, her best friend in the whole wide world. If not for her, well, sadly she'd be facing Chloe on her own. Chloe was a girl who was mean spirited and bossy, why her best friend Sabrina hung around with her confounded her. At least with her and Alya everything was equal; they got along and hardly argued, while with Chloe and Sabrina…it only seemed one sided. Marinette had stepped in once only to have Sabrina following her around doing her homework and while it felt good having gotten her out of the bossy shadow of Chloe...in the end due to her role as Ladybug she was unable to help out with a project making her no better than Chloe.

These days those two were still framing her for stuff or getting her in trouble. It took all her self-restraint along with Tikki's words of encouragement that kept her from becoming another Chloe. Of course not like she was heading that way…but sometimes she did get forgetful, jealous, most everything a teenage girl went through. Tikki was currently asleep after that late night the other day.

"So girl…have you asked Adrien to the dance yet?" Their school was holding a winter formal and it was to be quite the elegant event.

"I'm still working on the approach, the technique, the planning stage. I still find it difficult speaking to him…you know without stuttering or tripping over my own words. Are you and Nino going together?"

"Naturally, I mean it is all thanks to Ladybug that we wound up together to begin with. I mean that day at the zoo was a conflicting one but it turned out we had so much in common and one thing led to another. Ivan and Mylene are going together, so that makes two pairings in this class alone. Rose is thinking about asking her Prince to the dance, assuming he can find the time. Girl you better ask Adrien soon…if there ever were a time to girl up…now is the time."

She had a point. Adrien would be the perfect boy to dance with, the only boy for her to dance with and if she chickened out now…there'd be no other time to ask. Adrien was due home after school…and the dance was this Friday. It did seem weird their class had two pairings, but, sometimes it was easier going for someone in close vicinity then happening to meet them in another class. For the most part a lot of these students were ones she knew growing up.

"Here he comes…go on girl." Alya shoves her forward and as she loses her balance she bumps right into Adrien.

"Oh hey…Adrien…um…you smell nice…I mean…hi." She was blushing madly and stood back a bit with his help.

"No worries…happens all the time. And thanks…I sort of had to wash off this horrid smell I had, tmi?" He laughed lightly.

"Uh huh…so…I was wondering…" Marinette was working up the nerve when dastardly Chloe swooped in.

"Oh there you Adrien, I was waiting oh so patiently for you to show. And here you are, perfect timing and everything. So…turns out there is this Winter Formal coming up, my idea, so maybe you and I can go together, what do you say?"

"Well actually I think Marinette was asking-." Adrien had no time to respond, nor did she given the fact that Chloe worked on her own time.

"You will go with me, splendid, I will text you the details on what to wear and when to pick me up. Oh and Marinette…you'd better hurry and ask someone before all the cute guys are taken, which they no doubt are already."

Marinette stood there speechless and Adrien was already moving off to join Nino at his desk. Her world was over, not only was Adrien going with Chloe…but…as Class Representative she had to be there and with no date to boot.

"It is ok girl…you can go with Nino and myself. I realize it might be awkward, but, it is better than you going by yourself. Besides…maybe Chloe's dress will rip or something and you will have to step in for that slow dance with Adrien."

"Yeah, I guess." Marinette went to take her seat as their teacher walked in. For once everyone was here and on time.

"Hello everyone. Please take your seats. Now I realize the Winter Formal is fast approaching but that doesn't mean you can slack off on your homework. So, if your partners and you are ready please present your presentation on the topic you chose. Remember this counts for half your grade."

Marinette froze. No way…that was today? She should have remembered that…what was Alya going to think? She felt her heart racing in her chest and she reached blindly into her backpack and found half of what she was supposed to provide.

"Don't worry girl…I got you covered. We've been friends for a bit now so I understand you can be a bit…scatter brained at times, sick or needing to leave. You have so much on your plate and when you are here you handle yourself above and beyond the call of duty, especially looking after this class against Chloe. I am only too happy to help out now."

"I'm sorry Alya…I will make it up to you." Marinette rises with Alya and heads to the front of the class looking out at everyone. Her eyes though seem to focus on Adrien.

"Hi everyone…and thank you for being here on such short notice," this earned a few chuckles and Marinette eased a bit. Alya was a natural. "Now for our presentation my partner and I, Marinette, will be talking about the style of clothing through the ages. Sit back…and take a trip through time as we explore fashion in the good, the bad, and the oh so wrong."

Marinette had done some of the sketches on the dresses and the many stuffy clothing styles that women were subjected to back then. It may have been a fashion choice, but, it didn't really get better till later on. The stuff she hadn't got to Alya managed to cover it with description and key pauses, the stuff that gave the ones in the desks to reflect and gather thoughts of their own. Marinette was rather glad for the screen projector and markers as she was able to show them a bit of her own drawing, maybe even a bit of how she envisioned some of the older style of clothing could have been perfected. All in all they handled themselves well. Still…Chloe did make a point to interject with her own raucous display of fashion obliqueness and such.

"So…is that what you plan to wear to the Winter Formal? I mean it does suit your taste in style and all…given that your attractiveness is at an all-time low and no boy will have anything to do with you. The clothing style from back then will give you invisibility, something that seems to work at times…wouldn't you agree?"

Marinette managed to keep her cool…though inside she was breaking. "I will have you know…that being attractive is all about what you think inside-."

"Oh really…then why have you not been able to ask out Adrien? Go on ahead, talk to him, ask him out…oh wait you can't. Is it because you know he doesn't find you attractive, or, is it that you do not think yourself attractive enough for him to ask you out himself?"

Marinette felt her will slowly dwindling away…her frustration and despair seeping out of her like a well spring. There was such fierceness behind those words; such conviction that after all this time of knowing her…it had all led to this. Their teacher was getting onto her and most of the class was at a loss, no one really wanting to go against Chloe. Sabrina added a few comments but at that moment it was words that passed over her.

"I-I need to…breathe…excuse me…" She rushed out of the room then unable to hold herself back any longer. She rushed by Adrien's desk who appeared to be about to follow her. She wished he didn't…she couldn't face him after what Chloe had said. Why did she have to say all that? The good thing was she didn't reveal how she truly felt about him…that deep down she loved him and wanted them to be together.

* * *

Once she was outside of the room she headed to the bathroom and opening one of the stalls she closes the door after her. Seating herself down she breaks down crying. Her body begins to shake and that is when Tikki comes out. "I heard what that awful Chloe said…are you ok?"

"N-No…I mean…how could she do that, I mean yeah I know why she does it but why then? She had to say that with him seated there…it is so difficult cause I will have to go back in there after all she said. I can usually let a lot of things that Chloe says about me slide…but this time it is different. Chloe is taking Adrien to the Winter Formal…and all I can do is watch."

"You are going to go with Alya and Nino right?" Tikki asks. Marinette sighs as she wipes at her eyes.

"I don't know…if I do wind up going with them I will be labeled as the girl who could not get a date or that no boy would ask her. However if I go on my own it'll be much worse. I'm so lost Tikki…I don't know what to do."

"Remember what Master Fu told you…believe in yourself, believe in Ladybug and gather her strength, her perseverance to see things through no matter how hard they get. You two are one in the same…so…gather that confidence and face that dance with your head held high, no matter what Chloe may think or even Adrien. If he thinks anything bad…then he is not worth your affection."

Marinette sniffs and knows she is right. It is then she remembers her meeting with Master Fu which seemed a life time ago.

* * *

"Marinette, I chose you that day so long ago because of your strength of character, the fact you cared to help me out. The Ladybug Miraculous was meant for you…and while you may have self-doubts, like the first time you found yourself questioning things, you stick through it. There is much more to the Miraculous then just that one transformation."

"What do you mean?" Marinette looked at him as he sat there Indian style, his body seemed at ease, his body hardly betraying that he was no spry chicken any more.

"I mean…the stronger the bond is between the wearer of the Miraculous and the Kwami the more transformations can happen. These sets of transformations allow you to take battle to a new level, though; at a cost for it will drain your time considerably. I would recommend only using this transformation in your most desperate hour."

"What if I don't use it then…but before?" She inquires, curiosity getting the better of her. Looking at him he strokes his facial hair, there is much thought put into this.

"If you use it rashly without waiting…it will put you in quite a bind. Heed well to my words Ladybug, for dark times are coming. Hawk Moth wishes to acquire both sets of Miraculous…you must not let that happen. Be strong, believe in yourself and in Ladybug for you two are as one, you will persevere so long as you remember this."

* * *

Marinette heard a knocking on the stall door and nearly started. "Um…I'll be out in a second…" She sniffs.

"Girl, you take all the time you need. Chloe had no right telling you all that, that was not cool. Chloe is being reprimanded, though it won't last given who her father is. The invitation to join Nino and me at the dance is still out there. I can understand though if you don't want to go…I can fill in though given my power under you-."

"No…as a Representative of the student body I must be there. I can't let Chloe win…and even if it is to see the boy I love dancing with her…I will get through it." Rising from the toilet she hides Tikki and opens the door. No matter what she would face this head on…she just hoped things with Ladybug could cool down a bit while she got her life as Marinette under control.

 **Authors note:** A rather rough turn for Marinette as she loses out to Chloe on asking Adrien out to the dance, though, all is not lost yet. In the next chapter Adrien deals with the pressure of the modeling world, hanging out with friends…and keeping a secret. Will Adrien finally clue Nino in on his double life?


	4. Chapter 4 Cat out of the bag

CH.4: Cat out of the bag

Adrien could not believe just how far Chloe would go to keep him to herself. Marinette…she had looked so hurt, and rightfully so after such harsh words. Even if Chloe was his friend she could push the envelope sometimes. Part of him felt compelled to go after Marinette but much like everyone else he just sat there. The presentations still continued though Adrien found his mind elsewhere leaving Nino with much of the duty of getting them a good grade. Marinette would eventually rejoin class though he could tell even with her strength returned…their friendship was strained.

His next class was fencing and as he parried the blows from his opponent he thought of the last time he was Cat Noir. He pondered on his inability to tell her how he felt. It was much the same with Marinette wanting to ask him to the dance. He did like Marinette…though…his heart belonged to Ladybug. It would feel wrong to fall in love with one…and leave the other in the cold.

"Your form is good…but your judgment is clouded…" He listened to the instructor as he managed to get through his guard easily enough and tapped his chest.

"Sorry…just…miles away right now and all. Girl trouble…mostly…" He took his position again and as they fought he kept picturing Marinette's face as Chloe butted in. Those eyes…they almost reminded him of…

"And that is the match…I must say whatever is eating away at you it is leaving you quite open to attack. Care talking about it?" He went to remove his protective gear letting his black hair fall about his face.

"There was this girl…innocent enough intentions who wound up hurt by words from a girl who is my friend. The thing is this girl had no right doing what she did…but I can't bring myself to say anything…cause she is my friend. This friend of mine likes me…but…I like someone else."

Adrien took off his own gear and walked over to the seat resting against the wall as he sat down. It was good getting this out in the open, plus…not like he was naming names or anything. His life was so hectic right now…he needed some clarity, some right of mind where he cannot be torn in two as he is right now.

"Adrien…it would seem the best course of action is to tell this girl you aren't into her, this friend you speak of. I will not have you give me any names…best to keep that to yourself. I realize you feel you would be letting this friend down, however, if this keeps up she will continue to get the wrong idea. I have been there…I know and trust me when I say…the longer you let it continue on…the worse it gets and there is no recovering after that."

Adrien sighed knowing he was right. Resting his head against the wall he watched the other students finishing up their fencing. Unlike him…they appeared not weighed down by the gravitas of what was real life. To a fencer one was focused on this and only this, the teaching went a steady hand led to firm thrusts and clarity…while a weak hand led to lousy defense and outright vulnerability leaving one open to attack. In battle, as he had learned…there was no hesitancy, no moment of doubt or question as it would lead to losing or getting tossed about like a rag doll. In some weird sense the lessons learned in school and life helped him out as Cat Noir.

"Thanks Mr. Reynolds I will keep that in mind. I should probably go get changed…my ride home will be here any second." Adrien bade him farewell as he headed off to the locker room. So it was settled…he'd tell Chloe he was not interested in her…simple. However the more he thought about it…the more his heart and head were conflicted.

* * *

The drive home was rather quiet and Nathalie, his father's assistant and caretaker of him when he was not around was studying some important document. Adrien was curious what it was but when he asked about it she told him that it concerned a business associate of his father's and he didn't need to concern himself about it. Adrien found that odd but decided not to question it further. Someday he would be able to drive himself places…instead of having to be driven where he wanted.

Upon arriving at his rather luxurious home he found Nino waiting for him. Nino was one of his first real friends, unlike Chloe he actually cared about other things besides herself. Nino was friendly and carefree, and he made him laugh and feel like a normal teenager. For so long he had kept him in the dark about his many disappearances…and he felt guilt over that. Nino deserved the truth.

"Ah, Nathalie, is it alright if I have Nino in my room? We have…uh…another project to work on. I want to make it up for him after spacing during our last one." Adrien unbuckled as he opened his door and looked back to see what she thought of this.

"Your father does not wish you having others in the house…however…if it is for school I don't see why this can't happen. Do not make it long though…your father should be back from his business trip shortly." Nathalie makes no move to get out of the car and Adrien seizes his chance.

"Thanks…it won't be long." He hurries over to Nino and before he can say his usual greeting he takes his hand and makes haste to the door. Opening it up he walks in and aims for the stairs with his friend not questioning things, figuring he wouldn't question the time rule.

"So bro…what is the sitch?"Nino inquires as they climb the stairs. "I get that your babysitter/caretaker doesn't want anyone in here longer than half an hour but you are acting a bit flighty of sorts."

Adrien nods his head and once they are at his room he closes the door behind them. Plagg of course is lying on his bed and he immediately freezes. "Uh…yeah…though first would you mind taking off your shoes, my father is kind of a stickler on a cleanly room."

"Oh right, forgot, germaphobe and all…got it." Nino bends down to take off his shoes and Adrien hurries over to the bed and picks up Plagg and looking around places him in his backpack.

"So…there is something I need to tell you Nino. I mean you deserve it man given how well you have handled my…disappearances of late. You might want to sit down though." Adrien could hear Plagg making a fuss about the backpack…that is until he finds the cheese and begins to munch away.

"Sure man…I got your back. If you feel you need to get something off your chest cool." Nino walks over to the bed and sits down.

Yeah, well, we'll see how you respond when I pull a cat out of my bag, literally. "So, I've been living a dual life of late Nino…been keeping me busy and scattered you could say. I should have told you sooner but…for reasons as they are…I was prompted to keep this to myself. Anyway…you might want to sit down-."

"Dude…I already am sitting down…just get on with it already. I won't freak out if that is what you are thinking." Adrien pursed his lips about to say something on that but decided to push it aside.

"Alright…though if you do freak out could you keep it quiet?' Adrien walked over to his bag and as he pulled out Plagg he saw Nino's eyes widen and he wore a coy grin.

"No way…is that thing for real?" Nino walked over and Plagg stared right at him. The two seemed to stare for quite a while.

"If you are thinking of pinching my cheeks or patting my head you got another thing coming. Adrien I thought you weren't supposed to tell anyone of my existence…or that you are Cat Noir-."

"Whoa, no way, my best friend is a superhero?" Nino did a double take, his hand half way to Plagg's face.

"He did not know that…till you told him." Adrien gave Plagg a look and the cat laughed nervously. "Listen Nino this does not go outside this room ok? My father would ground me for life if he knew I was out there risking my life, as it is some part of him still doesn't agree with the decision of letting me go to school. So, promise, bro to bro."

Nino continued staring at Plagg a bit before looking back at him. "It is a bro decision, a bro promise, no breaking it no matter what. So…does that mean I have to keep it from my girlfriend and all? I mean that would suck if it were to come out and it was revealed I knew and all. Right now she is super obsessed about finding out the identity of Ladybug…if she knew I knew who you were then she would have me question you about her-."

"I don't know who she is. Truth is the two of us always hide or run off when we are about to transform back into…us. There was a time I was tempted, ok more than once…but knowing who we are would possibly put us in even more danger in our battle against Hawk Moth. Besides, a little mystery never hurts-."

"Oh dude…you are so blushing right now, you are crushing on Ladybug!" Nino clapped his hands and Adrien rushed over placing his hand over his mouth.

"Nino…can you say that any louder, not sure Nathalie heard. Far as crush…um…I wouldn't say it was a crush…per say…" Adrien walked over to the window as he leaned against it.

"He is in love with her…big time. Do you have any camembert on you?" Plagg goes over to Nino who winds up on his back on the bed.

"Uh no…wait…is that why Adrien smells like that all the time? Dude…I get why you have to shower so often. And…love…wow man that is heavy. Though how would that even work…dating someone like her without knowing who she really is? What if her real self is dating someone, would that be alright to date her and she has to like lie to the other guy?"

"I don't know…but…I can't fight these feelings I have for her. I want to tell her how I feel…but first I have to tell Chloe how I truly do not feel about her. The dance is coming up and she is my date…do you think I should do it during the dance or after?"

* * *

"So…what are you?" Nino inquires , his eyes focused on this cat.

"I'm a cat…you aren't blind are you? In short I am a Kwami, I help Adrien here power up to be Cat Noir. My kind have been around for ages helping out stop the evil forces that threaten the world. So…how long can you stare without blinking, cause I'm pretty good at not blinking. And the name is Plagg, for future reference."

"Oh it is so on. And if you win I will give you some camembert…deal?" He could see this cat was up for the challenge and the two began to stare.

* * *

Adrien looks over and sees Nino and Plagg having a staring contest…again. Well…there went his bro in confidence. Looking back out the window he heaves a sigh. Telling Nino went a little better than he could have planned. However he still needed to deal with Chloe…and Ladybug…wherever she was. There was no putting it off any longer…he had to tell Chloe how he really felt. He just hoped she would forgive him after.

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the delay in putting this chapter up. Anyway yeah the dance is fast approaching and as Adrien has just told Nino his secret, Marinette will also find herself going down a similar path. And what of Hawk Moth? These questions and many more will be answered next time.


	5. Chapter 5 Lady tell all

CH.5: Lady tell all

Marinette was tortured by how things had played out in the classroom. The boy she loved was going out with Chloe of all people. True she had managed to gain control of her emotions, but, it still didn't make things easier. Adrien could do so much better than Chloe…after all he wasn't blind to all she did to those in school. Chloe was a bully, a menace to society if any…and it twisted her up inside knowing that if Chloe continued to get her way…just because her father was the Mayor, it would mean even after they graduated she'd probably wind up becoming Mayor as well!

Marinette shivered and stuck out her tongue at just the thought of it all. Chloe as Mayor…she'd never hear the end of it then. Truth be told without her best friend Alya by her side she'd never get through managing Chloe. Alya had not dealt with Chloe as long as her but Alya had a strong head on her shoulder and was not perturbed too much by what Chloe did. In fact Chloe did not want to go up against Alya, a girl whose fingers were so fast a message could get out in a second flat. It was hard to tell how fast she texted but girl had skills.

The school day was over and Adrien was seen getting into the car that would take him home. He seemed to have a lot on his mind, she was sure of it. It weighed heavily on her heart seeing him like that…knowing that he was suffering and having to go to the dance with someone who was so bossy and believed herself the fashion Empress of Paris. Hearing someone she looks to see Alya tapping her foot beside her.

"Oh…um…did you say something Alya?" Marinette flushed in embarrassment hoping that was not the case, she sometimes found herself so caught up in Adrien she sort of drifted off.

"No girl you are fine, though seriously let things be for now. Chloe is taking Adrien to the dance, no point in tangling yourself up in that…for the time being. You need to help me pick out a dress that will blow Nino's brain to the sky…and it won't hurt if you get one too."

Marinette pulled at her hair frantically at wearing a dress. Dresses were more Chloe's thing; she didn't really go out much to fancy events unless they were with her parents. "I-I don't know Alya, a dress, shouldn't I just wear my usual-?"

"Oh no…I am not going to have my bestie wearing something she'd wear to school…that will only give more power to Chloe. This is the social event of the year, a time to show off the real you, a time for you to represent girl. Besides…what else were you going to do anyway?"

Marinette saw her point. Right now Hawk Moth was lying low, no new Akuma were floating about feeding on the insecurity, dread, rage that most of the teenagers and hard-working citizens of Paris were feeling; which in turn allowed her to be Marinette for a change, no need to go about leaving Alya with some lame excuse.

"Alright…let us go dress shopping then!" Marinette was charged and began walking off with Alya laughing after her. Even if she wasn't Adrien's date…maybe she could change his mind, make him regret going with Chloe.

Marinette could not believe she was talked into dress shopping. She was normally ok with her body but now…she felt insecurity grip her like a cold blanket, and not the comfort one that held one close and snug. "Alya…I don't know-."

"Marinette I am not going to tell you again…chill please. Ok so I am going in first, you take a seat and let me know what you think." Alya goes to peruse the dresses leaving her there to contemplate.

The store was huge and lined with dresses for most every occasion there was. The patterns were so cute and they were aimed at all sizes. Paris had quite the designers and someday she would be among them, hopefully. Her artistry was quite great, if she was allowed to brag, and she had already designed a few things including a hat for Adrien's father and a new image cover for Jagged Stone.

"So…how do I look?" Pulled from her thoughts Marinette found herself staring at a visage of beauty and self-confidence. Alya never was shy about her figure or what people thought of her, she had girl power and the roar of a vixen that would not be torn down by what others thought of her.

"Alya…you look stunning!" Alya wore a dark neck plunging dress that pooled down her figure and had a bit of a sparkle to it. This made her a bit nervous to try on her dress.

"Thanks…I can just imagine what Nino will think once he sees me in it. I wanted style and flair, something I am sure Chloe will have a bit to say…if she dares. Now your turn girl; shine like I know you can."

Ok, nothing to be nervous about, it was just a dress…it did not bite. Rising up from her seat she proceeded along the row of dresses feeling like a kid in a candy store, indecisive and anxious. Tikki decided to pop out then as they were further away from Alya so she could not hear them. "How about this one?"

"I'm not sure about the color Tikki," Marinette says, her eyes moving on to the next dress. She could not believe she was here…buying a dress that Adrien probably would not see as he was dancing with Chloe.

"Ooh, this one looks pretty; you should get this one for sure!" Tikki was quite into this, she imagined in another life she had helped out another girl with this.

"There is just too much going on with that dress Tikki," Marinette felt hopeless, hearing herself talk she realized she was making a lot of excuses, perhaps by doing so she would be able to leave and maybe get out of going to the dance.

"You need to at least try on one dress. Alya is your best friend and she is only looking out for you, you need to give her something at least for this day. It is a time to have fun and since Hawk Moth is lying low since your latest victory I say seize the day." She had a point.

Looking back at Alya she saw her wave back at her. Alya always did have her back…so…she supposed trying on one dress wouldn't hurt her any. Putting some serious thought into the dress now she moves over to one in particular. It was a blue dress that didn't have too much going on, it had one strap and wasn't too poofy. Picking it up she walks into the changing room and once she is behind the door she removes her clothing and slides into the dress. It was very much like when she turned into Ladybug, a new version of herself.

Smoothing the dress down she took a few breaths before looking in the mirror. What she saw stunned her as she hardly wore any dresses to save her life. It wasn't too revealing but it had a heat to it that showed skin…in a tasteful way of course. She thought the outfit would be perfect with a mask, though, now that she thought about it the dance was not a masquerade and Adrien might draw up the conclusion she is someone else. For this night she just wanted to be herself.

"You look so pretty. See this wasn't so bad. Go on out…show your true colors!" Tikki was on her side and with that encouragement she walked out of the dressing room. She found Alya texting Nino, of course, and it made her a bit jealous. Someday that would be her…though whether that was with Adrien remained to be seen.

"Well…here I am. How do I look?" Marinette ran a nervous hand through her hair and saw Alya's genuine reaction of joy on her face.

"Now that is a dress fit for you Marinette. I'm not sure I have ever seen you wear a dress but girl you are pulling it off like no one's business. This dance is going to be off the hook and when Adrien sees you he will forget all about that mean Chloe."

Marinette didn't really know about that…but…knowing that Alya was on her side made her feel appreciated. There was something she could do though for her…something she had been yearning for so long now. It went against what Tikki had warned her about but she trusted Alya. "Alya…would you mind coming to the dressing room…I think I will need help getting out of this."

"A little tight huh…alright…I should probably get out of mine too." The two of them head back there and as Alya helps her out she takes a breath.

"I'm Ladybug Alya." She felt Alya stop and did not turn around at first. There was a moment of silence and she did not blame her.

"Uh…girl…I would know if you were Ladybug, I mean, no offense but you aren't her. C'mon we need to get you out of this dress." Alya continues and Marinette notices Tikki's disapproving look.

She waited till the dress was completely off her before she took a breath. "Tikki spots on!" Suddenly Tikki went to her earrings and she began to transform in the room. Alya took a sudden step back falling onto the chair. The familiar red and black spotted hug forming outfit appeared on her and as she turned around she held out her arms.

"N-No way…my best friend is Ladybug! I need to tell everyone-." Marinette was quick to seize her phone and held it away, her eyes serious.

"No one is going to find out. I told you because I trust you Alya, and after all you have done for me I would hope you would respect and honor this secrecy. I am sorry for having kept this from you for so long; honestly it ate away at me. The thing is we were sworn to secrecy…and now that you know you must also keep this a secret."

"You are Ladybug…unbelievable. How long…no wait…that day I was in danger, it was you who saved me right?" There were a few times but she got the message.

"Yes. It has been a hurdle maintaining my life as Marinette and that as Ladybug. By school hour I am book worm Marinette, by school skipping out on class I am Ladybug, heroine of Paris. I work with Cat Noir, though I do not know who he really is. We battle the evil Hawk Moth and deal with his Akuma who seek out those who are angry or upset at someone or just the world in general. Tikki, my Kwami helps me transform…without her I would just be plain Marinette."

Alya sat there a bit digesting all of this. Marinette could see her fingers moving like they were texting and was glad she had her phone. There was no one else she could trust with this, not her parents not even…well…anyone else in class she had become friends with. It was important that this not go beyond them; if Chloe knew she'd probably never hero idolize her again.

"So…how do you plan on being with Adrien when you can't even reveal this part of yourself to him?" Alya's question was soft spoken and she slumped against the wall.

"I haven't really thought of that…to be honest all I thought about was being with Adrien. I'm sure I will come up with something…if that day ever happens. For now we need to buy these dresses and prepare for the dance. Oh…and no telling Nino any of this."

Alya looks pained at that, given that their relationship was still fresh and new. However her firm eyes fixed on hers gave her the comfort in knowing she would not reveal anything.

"Alright, but, how about I tell him both you and I were in a dressing room together? Imagine his look…" The two of them shared a laugh then and Marinette felt better. She had her dress and Alya in her corner. Now all she had to worry about was that dance…and how she was going to deal with Adrien and Chloe together.

* * *

Gabriel was seated on a plane heading back to Paris. His thoughts were his own but before him were many reports of Ladybug and Cat Noir and their heroic deeds. The one image though that caught most of his attention was that of Cat Noir. There was a familiarity there that he could not tear his eyes from. The disappearance of his book…the way that his son tended to slip away at times…it was all adding up to something bigger. The time was coming where all would be revealed…all would be as it should. He would have the Miraculous soon…and there would be no stopping him. Hawk Moth could not be stopped…and this time he would not lose.

 **Authors note:** Marinette's secret is now out to her best friend, as I imagine it will come to be sometime in the show, I mean for Marinette to keep this from Alya…that would be troublesome in the long run. Anyway that last little bit is setting up Gabriel for suspecting who Cat Noir really is. The dance will hold much in store for our heroes as we lead up to the fight.


	6. Chapter 6 The dance pt 1

CH.6: The dance pt 1

Adrien stood in front of his mirror fixing his tie…for like the umpteenth time. He wore these snazzy things for promoting image and stuff…not really so much for school. When it came to modeling he usually wore casual clothing. Tonight was the night of the Winter Formal, one of the classiest dances they ever had. Girls would be wearing dresses and the guys would be decked out in tuxes. Adrien was wearing a traditional tux including the tie, not a snap type or anything cheap, but a traditional tie; young men learned to fashion these before adulthood, before entering the work industry.

His father, well, he was normally not in the picture much to teach him how to tie a tie. So, Nathalie taught him, that wasn't awkward in the least. There wasn't much known about her only that she worked for his father and his father alone. Adrien recalled a time he had asked her about her private life outside of here but she responded, 'My life outside of here is nobody's business but my own, perhaps though when you are older I may reveal more', and that was the end of it. Nathalie never did raise her voice with him, never lost her cool; she was patient and proper, though a bit stiff at times.

"Tonight is the night…I tell Chloe how I really feel. Yeah…true it will ruin my friendship with her but it is only fair I let her down gently-."

"Who you letting down gently?" Adrien sighed as Plagg flew over munching on his camembert. He had just showered…no way was he going to take yet another shower.

"Chloe, one of my oldest friends, and don't tell me to give her another chance…it is clear through her actions she is going to change anytime soon. I am resolute, my mind made up." Adrien knew that Chloe wasn't a good person…that she only thought of herself and no one else. He saw the way she treated those around her…and till now he had done nothing about it.

"I'm not going to tell you how to live your life Adrien. It is clear this is your decision and so you will have to live with the outcome of it. Do what makes you happy…like with me and camembert." He scarfs down the smelly cheese and Adrien moves away to where his cologne is.

"Nino will be going to the dance with Alya…however Alya requested I pick up Marinette at her place. I haven't had much interaction with her, but, she seems the right fit for Nino. Of course who am I to say who is the right fit for anyone?" He sprays some of the stuff on him, not seeing Plagg getting close and suddenly he begins coughing.

"Ugh, yuck, what is that awful smell? It makes my camembert smell…smelly." Plagg smacked his lips a bit trying to get a good taste of his precious camembert…though to no avail.

"Well…serves you right for being curious, didn't you learn that curiosity killed the cat?" He smirked as he walked to the door.

"I've lived a long time and seen and smelled many things, that is the first time I have been exposed to that. One of my lives must have surely been lost in that toxic stuff. At least my sense of smell wasn't ruined any…ugh…nope, I was wrong…I just smell that stuff."

Adrien laughed as he set out the door with Plagg close behind. Stopping suddenly though he finds his eyes descending to the bottom where his father stood.

"Adrien…you look…all grown up in that tux. I wanted to make sure I was here to see you off. I realize we have not been…as close as we should be…I want to change that. Perhaps…after this dance you and I can…sit down and talk?"

"I might be coming home late…maybe another time perhaps father." Adrien did not mean to sound so…cold…but why the sudden change? His father never put any time into their relationship, never thought of him if only for business.

"I see…well…you have a nice dance then. And do not worry about my book…I am sure whoever took it will have quite a fascinating read ahead of them." His father nods his head before heading off leaving him with questions.

"Hmmm…that wasn't odd at all. Well we shouldn't keep Marinette waiting." Plagg goes into hiding and Adrien stands there a bit longer wondering what his father had meant. However Plagg was right so he headed outside.

* * *

Marinette could not believe Alya would go behind her back and have Adrien pick her up. Right now Alya was going to the dance with Nino…leaving her with no one to take her. She was both nervous and upset…yet she could not keep being upset for too long as Alya was only trying to helpful in her own wicked ways. This would be a rare opportunity for her to see how well she could handle being alone with Adrien. It reminded her of that rainy day where he had offered an umbrella to her.

"Marinette…you need to breathe, isn't this what you wanted?" Tikki inquires as she floats onto her shoulder.

"No…I mean yes…I don't know. I mean this is Adrien, boy of my dreams, love of my life, future husband…er…forget that last part. I feel so conflicted Tikki…after all he is going to the dance with Chloe and I am still not happy about that or the fact he didn't stand up to her."

"Chloe is his friend…it is kind of hard doing or saying anything that could jeopardize it. Chloe maybe a bad person but she is Adrien's friend. Let him deal with Chloe." Marinette sighed but knew that Tikki was right.

"What would I do without you Tikki?" Marinette smiles as she undresses and slides into her dress. Fixing up her hair in a bun she smooths the dress down some.

"You look great Marinette…now time to go outside and wait for Adrien to show. I imagine he will be driven here by that driver of his…so…at least you won't be alone alone with him."

There was that. She had forgotten that Adrien usually was taken around by a male driver along with that woman. It must be hard living that kind of life. She was able to live a little more flexible in when she came and went…though long as she let her parents know. They trusted her…while Adrien dealt with a father who was there…sometimes. Gabriel was quite busy running things and going to press conferences and keeping the business going…along with his son who modeled. Nino seemed to know Adrien better than anyone else, probably better than Chloe she imagined.

Placing her earrings in she slips into her heels and proceeds out. Her parents of course are waiting for her as they take photos and tell her the curfew, which she won't fight as she didn't plan to stay out too late. Adrien was still with Chloe and aside from being there as a representative she imagined she wouldn't be doing much dancing that night. Heading outside and embracing the brisk cold of the night she saw a car waiting for her.

"Ok…nothing to worry about…it won't be just the two of you; I feel better. "Marinette told herself all this as she held her purse before her. Tikki was resting inside…just in case she needed her, though she doubted it.

"Hey there…ready for a night you won't forget?" Marinette had watched him step out of the car…from the driver's side and she blushed.

"Oh, um, I guess…what are you doing there?" Marinette was at a loss and found she was stuttering a bit.

"Well…turns out I do have a driver's permit, or temporary one…either way it allows me to drive by myself. Nathalie talked to me before leaving and told me that my father arranged for me to drive…by myself. So…wow…you look beautiful…I mean…yeah we should get going and stuff."

Marinette blushed even deeper; did she just hear Adrien call her beautiful? It was a moment she kept playing over and over and yet the look on his face and the hand playing behind his head made it all the more real to her. Had he ever called another girl beautiful before?

"Mmm…I mean yes…let us go." She watches him amble over to the passenger door and open it for her. Moving over she slides inside and sits down just as he closes the door once she is inside.

"Sorry about this…I know you were planning to go with Alya and all." Adrien tells her as he drops into his seat and starts up the engine.

"I'm not." The two exchange a look and then they begin to drive. Adrien slid his belt on and as they drove the silence seemed almost unbearable. "So, you and Chloe-."

"Yeah…about that…I'm planning on telling her we're not a thing tonight. If you see Chloe, please don't let her know, I deserve to given our…history." Adrien didn't look at her as he settled into traffic, but she could tell he was waiting for a response or knew that she would somehow volunteer to tell for him.

"I-I had no idea you were…I mean…that must be tough." Marinette bowed her head and wondered if she would ever have the courage or the well-being to let someone know that things weren't working out…like Adrien was about to do. Suddenly she had mixed feelings about all of this, of Chloe and Adrien. She knew that this would change everything. Marinette should be happy, however, she couldn't find anything to say on that. Still…she had to say what she had never had the courage to say. "If you don't feel for Chloe what she feels for you…is there someone else?"

They pull to a red light and as they sit there she watches him closely. Had she overstepped some boundary? She had not meant to cause such a…uncomfortable moment to form between them. Oh she was so stupid…she should say something funny or change the subject. Was it too late? Her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and as she was about to turn around she found him staring at her.

"What I'm about to say…only one other person knows. I'm rather embarrassed saying this, probably not the first person to actually admit it. There is a girl, well; she is more than just a girl that I have a crush…no…that I love."

Marinette found herself drinking in all of these words, capturing this moment in her head. "Y-You love someone…well…who is it?"

The light turns green just at that moment and she fears if they drive she will never know. Adrien looked so serious and she was leaning in figuring it was one of those moments where destiny cut in.

"I'm in love with…Ladybug!" His declaration hits her like a stack of bricks, her heart thuds loudly in her chest and she feels him pull forward. No way…Adrien…was in love with her superhero self, Ladybug! She wanted to say that was her…but…it wasn't her that he was in love with but her, how did she play with that? The trip to the dance after that was spent in silence.

* * *

"Mr. Agreste…you summoned me?" Nathalie had been summoned by Gabriel to a room she didn't even know existed. She pondered on just what this room was…what semblance it had to him. She had worked for him for so long and yet…there was a part of him he always kept private.

"Yes Nathalie…I wanted to show you something. I am done hiding this from you…it seems rather unfair don't you think?" She noticed he was standing in the shadows, his back to her as he looked out a window.

"You are entitled to your secrets…you are after all my employer and it is not in my business to know." Nathalie did not move forward, nor did she try to get a closer glimpse then what was shown to her now.

"You are wise beyond your years Nathalie. Since what happened to my wife…I have grown cold, displaced in the handling of my life…of raising my son. You have done a great job looking out for him, for keeping him safe. However I am afraid those days are over. Your services will no longer be required…in the company of my employment."

Nathalie was floored by this. She felt conflicted somehow and now she found herself moving forward. "Sir, Gabriel…if I might inquire as to why the sudden change-?"

"Ah, well, I suppose you deserve that much, given your years of sticking around." Gabriel holds up his arms and thousands of butterflies float up and shed some light on the situation.

Nathalie holds up her arms and as she lowers them she sees a man in a mask, the familiar outline of his mouth was shown and he held a closed hand over something dark that was moving. "You are Hawk Moth?"

"Yes…and now that you know…the very secret I have kept from Adrien himself is known. My son, I believe there is more to him than meets the eye…and he may have something of value to me. If you stick around…you will no doubt get in the way and I can't have that. However…I suppose I do have one final use for you-."

Nathalie was backing to the door as a dark object floats from his hand towards her. She lets out a scream and her world goes dark.

 **Authors note:** So many things happened in this chapter as revelations were revealed and with the dance upcoming…it won't be awkward in the least, lol. Anyway hope you are all enjoying this as we continue to make our way towards chapter one.


	7. Chapter 7 The dance pt 2

CH.7: The dance pt 2

The Winter Formal was happening…and everyone was lively and free as they danced the night away. Of course…for two individuals it couldn't be more awkward. Adrien felt relieved to finally confess to Marinette that he was in love with Ladybug…however he noted her reaction and he didn't know how to take it. The two of them walked into the dance and Marinette went to excuse herself while he went to seek out Chloe. Spotting her on her phone, no doubt talking to her dad about something life demanding he took his time walking over, not wishing to interrupt.

Chloe was speaking a bit fast so he imagined even if he did manage to get a word in she would hold up a finger and apologize to her dad before walking a bit off. Adjusting his tie a bit he felt a thirst for some punch, however, he had to keep on point or he would never say what needed to be said. Chloe would make a great girlfriend to someone, someday, just not to him. If he was going to commit himself fully to Ladybug and only her…it meant having no female contenders in the ring around his heart, specifically that of Chloe.

Chloe was a good friend of his…mostly due to their standing in money and nothing but. Chloe had been into him for so long…mostly because of money and looks, anything deeper was never really up for discussion. Looking around at the dance floor he could spot Alya and Nico dancing close together, their eyes never moving away…that connection formed on semblance and love…it was something he wanted for so long…and if he had his chance he would tell Ladybug tonight.

"Adrien, there you are, I was looking all over for you. So…I figure we have time for one dance before they announce the King and Queen, which to be frank they really do not need to bother with the ballots cause you and I are-."

"Through, I mean, technically that would mean we were officially an item, which we aren't. I can do that again." Adrien saw her face crumbling then it was replaced by this fortitude, an inner strength that was resolute and for Chloe…it was about how she always looked.

"I'm sorry…what…are you breaking up with me? Look here Adrien…I asked you to the dance, you accepted, now I suggest you forget this whole business of leaving me here so we can claim our rightful place as King and Queen-."

"That is just it Chloe…it doesn't really matter to me about King or Queen, they are just titles like the image that comes with money and fame. Since I was young I was in the spotlight, my father had me modeling and posing and given that your father was Mayor ties were formed…you could even say destiny had some cruel hand in that arrangement. I was really hoping you would change, show some sense of decency but you continue to pick on the others, belittle them and I can't stand for it any longer. All of this has been building up…surely you have seen this yourself?"

Chloe just stood there and Adrien noticed just then that the music had stopped and everyone was watching them. Adrien wished he had done this in a more private locale…perhaps done it in a manner that seemed less public. It wasn't like Chloe had made many friends in her time here; if she had perhaps there would be less glee in their faces over Chloe getting what she deserved. Adrien did not see it like that…and he regretted doing this tonight of all nights.

"I do not know what you are talking about. I treat everyone great…I only speak the truth; you can't hold that against me. Would you really settle for some girl who lied to you…would you?"

Adrien sighed as he ran a hand behind his head and waited a beat before responding. He wanted this to be spoken in a clear way without being too confrontational. "I admit, being lied to would suck, however if she had a reason to I would understand. I am just not…in love with you Chloe…cause I love someone else."

"Oh, is that so, well please enlighten me then as to who this mystery girl is. Go on…you break my heart so I deserve to know who this…terrible person is." Chloe folds her arms looking at him in contempt and he notices Nico giving him the go ahead.

"I'm in love with…Ladybug!" Adrien heard the collective gasp escape the crowd and as he slowly turned his head to look at Chloe he saw her face pale.

"Y-You are in love with Ladybug…my hero? I do not know how to feel about this. Have you told her?" Chloe was doing well in not breaking apart, though; he imagined she would hold it together so the people didn't think any less of her. To Chloe image was important, and on this important night a lot of people weren't going to forget this any time soon.

"W-Well…I haven't really worked up the nerve to tell her, but I will. I just never seem to have the time…she is always off busy saving Paris and I'm…stuck at home." Way to sell the lie, he thought, you have had plenty of time to tell her…you just can't do it because the situation usually is pressed for time.

"Hmph, I bet. So, not only aren't you my date…but you also have just ended our friendship…all in the same day! FINE, if that is the way you want it…then…from now on you are no better than any of the others here! Yeah…you heard me…and if you think I was going easy on all of you…you have another thing coming!"

Chloe grabbed a cup of punch and before he could stop her she threw it right in his face. He got his punch, just not the way he wanted. As she stomped off there were cheers that came his way and Nino patted his shoulder. "Whoa…I have never seen Chloe go off like that on anyone, you ok?'

"Nino, I feel bad, like I made some horrible mistake I can't undo no matter what. I mean part of me is glad I got this off my chest, knowing that if I kept it in only to keep up appearances, living that lie would be bad. And yet…would it have been that bad…maybe-."

"Look…you did what you had to…now you have to live with the consequences that come with your bold timing man. Listen…you are single and free…which means you can finally tell Ladybug how you feel, who knows, maybe she will show to the dance."

Adrien doubted that, plus, if she was here there'd be trouble and he'd be Cat Noir which meant little time for talking period. "Where did Alya go?"

"Oh, um, I think she went to go check up on Marinette, she seemed a bit off when she got here. Bro, did you say something?" Nino eyed him curiously and Adrien remembered the conversation in the car.

"Well…I did sort of tell her that I was into Ladybug-." Adrien watched Nino's reaction to this closely and noted the strained face, the twitch of the eye.

"Oh dude…major problemo on that front. I really should not tell you this, in fact, better to keep my mouth shut but since you spilled the beans on your identity, I should probably let you know." Adrien could see a group of girls looking his way and he went to grab Nino's hand guiding him to the boy's restroom.

"Let us talk…somewhere else…I fear my availability will really blow up soon." Adrien escaped, barely, not really knowing someone was watching him from afar.

* * *

"No way girl…he told you this directly?' Alya stood outside the bathroom stall that she currently occupied, her head was in her hands as she tried to steady herself.

"Yes Alya…and…after that things just became awkward. I mean…I should feel happy that he is in love with Ladybug; I mean we are one and the same person…but…I always wanted Adrien to be in love with me."

"So…why don't you tell him?" Alya figured. "Look at it like this…once you come clean to him there will be no secrets right?"

Alya had a point. However there was Cat Noir to consider as well. He was always flirting with her, how would Adrien feel when she told him that she worked with him? She usually managed to brush off his advances but was Adrien the jealous type? Would Adrien be able to deal with her being Ladybug and spending a lot of her time out helping Paris…maybe not even being able to make a few dates?

"Earth to Marinette, c'mon girl, talk to me. I am in here instead of dancing with Nino, who as I found out isn't too shabby a dancer as I thought." Alya gave her a patient look and she smiled.

"Sorry…just…figuring things into my hectic life. I think for the time being I will keep this a secret. I figure Adrien will need time after what goes down between him and Chloe, and besides…I've waited this long, so that gives me incredible patience to wait a bit longer."

Alya half shrugged at that and went to apply some make up on. Marinette waited a bit before rising up…and that is when she heard the screams. "Oh no…that can't be good."

Alya had messed up her make-up and as she poked her head out she gasped. "Wow…didn't think our dance would get so crazy so fast. Seems some woman is causing quite a stir-."

"Well…who is it?' Marinette opened her purse and as Tikki came out she began to transform into Ladybug. Hurrying over she looks out and gawks.

* * *

"Y-You are kidding right?" Adrien had trouble wrapping his head around this, even though the signs had been there.

"Dude…would I kid on something like this? Marinette is really into you…haven't you noticed the way she behaves around you? Alya pretty much spilled this but I kind of had an idea. That day at the zoo, well, it seemed clear she wasn't too into me…though in her defense she was probably oblivious to me liking you as she somehow went with the whole Alya and me angle, funny how things work out. Anyway Marinette is cute and available and unlike Ladybug she is already part of your life."

Adrien had one foot propped up against one of the stall doors as he listened well to what Nino told him. Marinette liked him…that would explain the awkward silence in the car. However he was in love with Ladybug…it would be unfair to give his love to another. Marinette was nice and sweet and if he weren't so hung up on Ladybug it could be possible they would be an item. Marinette was different than Chloe, and by different he meant good.

"I don't know Nino…I need time to…think this through. Besides there is some time before winter break right?" Adrien heard a scream and as he saw Nino rush to the door he saw from his body language it was bad.

"Looks like you will need to transform…go ahead…I won't look." Nino turned and nodding his head he tapped his shirt and Plagg showed.

"Plagg claws out!" He watches as his friend goes into the ring and he takes on the appearance of Cat Noir. It was time to save this dance.

* * *

Nathalie floated off the ground as she as she spun a staff in her hands. Each spin of the staff sent out waves of discord as the dancers began to give in to fear, cower, all of them behaving as seen fit. She had no control…there was this fog before her that she just could not break. He was in her head…the man she had worked for…the man she had trusted for so long. Having looked out for his son…as if he were her own.

"Yes Nathalie…do my bidding…it won't be long now before they show to take you on. No matter what…you must not go easy on him. You will know…in some ways you probably suspected but never questioned it. I want his Miraculous…but…do not kill him; I have plans for him still."

"Yes Hawk Moth!" Nathalie responds, it is all she can say. Sure enough he appears, Cat Noir and with him Ladybug. The two of them exchange looks, both of them coming out of the bathroom.

"M'lady, it would appear we both had the same idea of bathroom breaks at the same time. So…after this would you care for a dance?"

"You know there is never time for that…besides…I don't dance." Ladybug responds. Nathalie studies her and then looks at him. There is no mistaking the eyes…she had seen those eyes many times, hurt or joyed…yes…it had to be him.

"Hand over your Miraculous…and none of these kids will have to suffer!" Nathalie commands. She spins her staff faster and the students begin to scream out clutching their heads, some of them begin attacking one another, but not out of rage…out of fear. Everyone was giving in to their insecurity…no one was safe.

"Alright Cat Noir…let's dance!" Nathalie watches as the yo-yo spins in her grip before releasing. She manages to block it but she finds the weapon locked around instead of aiming at her. Eyes locked the two begin to pull.

"Yes M'lady…here we go!" He then comes at her…and she knows then, it was him, it was Adrien Agreste!

 **Authors note:** The dance is really starting to pick up as Cat Noir and Ladybug face off against Nathalie, though neither really know…though Adrien will soon find out…which will only make this fight tougher. In part three of the dance arc things will be shaken up…and Hawk Moth will give his message…the final fight draws near.


	8. Chapter 8 The dance pt 3

CH.8: The dance pt 3

Marinette managed to dodge the first attack as the woman threw out waves of discord towards them. Keeping on her feet after the roll forward she had her weapon spinning as she tried to grab the weapon from her. "Cat Noir…try and keep her busy for me."

"Whatever you want M'lady! Hey…you…over here!" Cat Noir had a talent for drawing attention, though, it seemed like the woman had him fixed from the start.

"You will give me your Miraculous…Cat Noir…or all your friends will continue to suffer!" She made good on that threat and the intensity of her waves were thrown out capturing those she held prey, their bodies opened up to their fear and insecurity even more. Marinette had hoped that Alya would not be caught…but she was.

"Nobody likes me…everyone thinks my posts about Ladybug are trash!" Marinette had never seen Alya so open…so vulnerable before. All of this was…was this really inside her? Alya was her rock, she was the friend who had been there for her…and yet…how could she even reach her now when those waves were breaking her down?

"Stop it…you are hurting her!" Marinette snapped out of her hesitancy and launched into battle throwing her yo-yo forward and wrapping it around the weapon. She had managed to succeed…in only drawing the attention of the woman on her. There was something about her though…something that bore a familiarity she could not place…yet.

"I will do as Hawk Moth commands…now you will give me your Miraculous…or should your identity slip from these lips-." Marinette once again hesitated and that cost her as the woman cast a hard stare at her…those piercing eyes…like they saw straight through her…it sent shivers down her in the most unpleasant of ways.

"Do I know you?" Cat Noir was standing there, his normal antics were now replaced by curiosity, which as most knew was what killed the cat.

"I would think so…after all…I-I…" The woman began to cling to her head and it was like she was not in control…of course…Hawk Moth was responsible for giving her this power…and maybe her consciousness was fighting back.

"Yes…go on…how do you know Cat Noir?" Marinette tried to encourage her and looked to Cat Noir for help.

"Uh right…yeah…how is it you know me? Are you a fan of mine? Did you see me transform into my…other self?" Cat Noir walked forward and that is when Marinette ushered him back with a look. She wanted it known that getting the students and adults out of here was what came first.

"I-I want to tell you…I want to say…ugh…quit it…I don't want to hurt him!" She spoke with conviction and Marinette was relieved to see Cat Noir getting the others out of there. Nino was thankfully not there to get hit by her waves so he helped Alya out. There was so much pain…so much openness that she truly feared if she were hit…all of her walls would be broken down. Right now she and Cat Noir had to hold their ground, buy time till she could use her secret weapon and release the Akuma from her weapon.

"Why don't you want to hurt him? Who are you?" Marinette attempted to pull the weapon and it seemed to be working, her arms trembling as she could feel some strength return.

"My name…my name is…Nathalie!" She roared out and then a chord of evil vibrant pink trails down the string of her yo-yo. Marinette struggles to let go but fear traps her, insecurity holds her in place and she feels her eyes widen in terror.

"Ladybug!" She barely registers her name till her body is crashed into and she releases her weapon as she lands on the ground. Looking up she sees him staring down at her, his lips so close to her. And then she snapped out of it remembering what Adrien had told her in the limo.

"Oh, um, thanks…but I don't think this really is the time for…that. Besides…you'd only make Adrien jealous." She saw his reaction but decided to ignore it as she got to her feet.

"Adrien Agreste, oh, I have heard of him…model right? Did he tell you something?" He gave her a curious tilt of his head and she blushed.

"Oh, well, not exactly…I just heard from someone that he had a crush…though I could be mistaken…" Marinette cursed herself for slipping up. Chances are Adrien had only told her, no wait, it could have been Nino that had been told this, though, when would Nino and her as Ladybug have time to talk?

"I'm sure you are mistaken…heh…we should probably get back to this. I still can't believe it, Nathalie, why would Hawk Moth choose her?" Cat Noir held his chin in thought and Marinette studied him.

"Nathalie, wait, she is the one who looks after Adrien, and she knows these are your friends, do you think?" She looks at him but notices him shrugging it off.

"I guess we will never know…time to end this dance before it gets any more bizarre!" Cat Noir rushes out leaving her behind.

"Do I really want to know? Adrien as Cat Noir…no it just doesn't add up, besides Adrien doesn't act like Cat Noir at all!" She filed that away as fiction and retrieved her weapon. The two of them went back at it, each trying to get Nathalie's attention. Cat Noir's destruction ability would not work in this battle…and her own secret weapon would need time to come out…and even with a proper distraction there was no way she could catch a breather to even use it.

Tumbling about as each wave hit her where she had been…she contemplated how this all had come about. Just why was Nathalie chosen? From what she gathered it was clear that Nathalie was getting nothing out of this, given that she cared for Adrien…or…more like she cared for Cat Noir to do any harm. Perhaps Adrien and Cat Noir were friends…so…friend of friends maybe. She wondered if Adrien had his own suspicions about who she was, Ladybug. This had gone on long enough.

"Lucky Charm!" She summoned her secret weapon into play just as Nathalie stopped long enough for her to do so. What she got was…well…it was always a stumper at first. "A mirror?"

"M'lady is now the time to look at yourself in the mirror, you are pretty, can we get on with the fight?" Cat Noir was racing about as Nathalie focused her new energy on him. She could tell there was some restraint there…which meant the evil power that Hawk Moth held over her was weakening…however Hawk Moth wasn't without some trick up his sleeve.

"Sorry and how vain do you think I am?" Shaking her head she saw the negative waves emanating from the weapon Nathalie used. It seemed to be some sort of rod, could that be it? Marinette watched as the dance was getting messed up and it hurt somewhat in knowing how much work was put into this. So many teens were crying their eyes out hating themselves…and this was supposed to be a night where they can dance and forget social standings…unless you were Chloe.

"He is too powerful…I can only hold him at bay for so long…" Nathalie gripped her head while shooting again. This time it hit Cat Noir…and Ladybug couldn't wait any longer. The fact she had taken so long was on her.

"Ladybug…whatever you hear…I can't stop myself. My dad…he…he doesn't love me. I try and be the model son, pun intended…but he is always away, always so far away…no son should have to sit at the far end of a table or receive a card for a birthday wish instead of a warm hug or a 'that's my boy', ever since…ever since she left…he has closed himself off to me…living in this fashion empire of his!"

Marinette was glad she had some earbuds…though she had managed to hear something about his father not loving him, which was just cruel if someone asked her. As Nathalie listened to him…she noticed the break in her warped features…there was the real Nathalie…not whatever it was she called herself, somehow there were two sides of Nathalie, the version of herself when she worked for Adrien's father driving him around and then the other version…the one who cared for him.

Looking around the room she analyzed the scene…however…it was clear the mirror had a more direct purpose. "Hey Nathalie…look over here!" She saw the woman turn to her and as she held the mirror up she barely got it up before the blast scored down.

"Ladybug…I love you…I have always wanted to tell you that and true I don't know who you really are, but, we have time to find that out right? I mean yeah are schedules might conflict…but we will work it out. You are so beautiful and head strong and you are so unlike Chloe…all she cared about was herself and I am so sorry for not standing up for you or the others sooner, it was wrong of me. Oh Ladybug…how I long to kiss your lips, properly, and to hold you against me…hands above the hips. Do you feel the same way?"

Marinette watched as the purple energy zipped up from the mirror and splashed her with the very same power she had used on the others. Nathalie was unable to resist the effects as they enveloped her and sent her arms behind her as her mouth was open in a silent scream. Marinette felt sorry for having done this…but then the pain seemed to leave her and she recognized Nathalie, not the one with the Akuma, speaking of that.

Suddenly as she lowered to the ground she saw the Akuma leave her. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She sends out her yo-yo and a blinding light shines forth as it takes hold of the Akuma. Soon as she releases it she smiles. "Gothcha. Bye bye little butterfly."

"I-I don't know what overcame me. I feel all light headed and woozy…no wait…there is something I do remember…something I must tell you, both of you. First Cat Noir…I…apologize for attacking you…it was never my intention."

"Huh…oh it is alright…you sort of helped liven up this dance anyway. So…Hawk Moth…he put you up to this didn't he?" Cat Noir folded his arms looking serious. Marinette felt the same way.

"Yes…but there is more to him than meets the eye. He has a secret…as do the both of you. I believe the whole point of this was to deliver a message…that and to get his hands on the Miraculous you both hold, that is what he seeks I believe…it is still foggy. I can tell you where he is though…but be warned…he is no doubt expecting you and will not-."

"I don't care…he threatened my friends…this ends tonight!" Cat Noir threw his arm outright as he his jaw seemed to tighten.

"Cat Noir…maybe we should rest on this…tonight has already been long as it is." Marinette reached for his shoulder and for a moment he seemed to register she was there…but it disappeared as he began moving.

"Hawk Moth…you will find him in…Agreste Manor." And that is what stopped him in his tracks. Even Marinette was taken aback by this. People were starting to come back in and Nathalie disappeared leaving the two standing there.

"Let's go…I'm through playing these games of his, battling those he takes advantage of! Why he is there of all places…I have to know!" Cat Noir rushed off and Marinette followed him. She hoped that Adrien had not decided to go home early.

 **Authors note:** In the next chapter the fated battle begins. After that chapter feel free to go back to chapter one and from there we will reach the final battle after the big reveals.


	9. Chapter 9 Precursor to Encounter

CH.9: Precursor to Encounter

Adrien was rushing ahead…he was still trying to sort through his myriad of thoughts, most of which delved into the realm of possibilities for Hawk Moth residing himself in the very home he lived with his father. No…there had to be a mistake. If he had been there this entire time how did he not know about it? Was there a room he did not know about? Growing up in that home he used to play hide and seek…he knew all the best places to hide. The sound of his footsteps were heavy on the rooftops as he twirled his staff about his head and landed on the next rooftop.

"Cat Noir hold up…we need to think this through!" Ladybug was right behind him…but he could not pay her heed…not now.

"This is our chance to finally stop Hawk Moth…once and for all M'lady, and I intend on stopping him…permanently." His voice was rough and he felt his lungs filled with the cold air of the night. Those at the dance were free of Nathalie's weapon which had brought on their fears and anxiety that tied into their school life. It was amazing Chloe wasn't hit…though chances are she probably was immune to it.

"You can't go into this fight thinking that…do you know how you sound right now? Hawk Moth will no doubt be setting up some sort of trap…and what about Gabriel and Adrien? They both live there…if we break in acting foolhardy what happens to them?"

Adrien shut his eyes tight and stopped at the roof near his home. He wanted to yell…he wanted to just throw the consequences out the window but knew he couldn't. Plagg would no doubt tell him that rushing in would be like handing over the Miraculous on a silver platter. "I-I hate how he is pulling our strings Ladybug…I hate how he is using these people, good people…just so he could get his hands on these."

He turns showing his ring…his eyes focused on her earrings. Normally when they transformed they were never in the vicinity of one another…but he had a feeling it was her earrings, nothing else really seemed to show on her that didn't consist of her outfit. As for him it was clear his ring was the thing that stood out…so she must've known or had a suspicion.

"I realize this…don't you think I feel that too?" She approaches him as she takes his face with her hand so they are practically eye to eye.

"I know…and I'm sorry for sounding like a raving lunatic. Alright…so…what is our plan?" He wanted to kiss her, just for luck, but tonight wasn't about that. He loved Ladybug and would do anything for her…however her knowing about Adrien loving her, Ladybug just complicated things. There was no room for Cat Noir wanting to be with her and Adrien…living such a double life would be unfair.

"We do this smartly…we go through Adrien's room…just hope he is tuckered out from the dance." Ladybug heads off and Adrien nods his head before it dawns on him.

"Wait…why his room?" He felt panic set in. By now most of the dancers were heading home and the fact he was not there when the attack happened must have meant he turned in for the night and headed home, that, and he had a curfew that usually went earlier than most of the kids. Ladybug was already moving ahead so he had to hurry to his room… before her. Of course this would leave Plagg drained and he'd need time to rest up before the fight. Heaving a sigh he hurries to his room.

* * *

Gabriel stood in the room cursing Nathalie for not going through with the taking of the Miraculous. Once again his plans were foiled. Nathalie was too tied to Cat Noir…and he was slowly building up the knowledge of his true identity, in fact he seemed to always know but pushed it back for some odd reason. It wasn't like he and his son were close…they tried…but sometimes it seemed like he was just trying to buy his feelings.

"The final confrontation, no, the very first confrontation of many I am sure. We have never seen each other in person…always fought through other means, my Akuma taking over those who have been hurt or emotionally compromised. Nathalie was the last…however…she managed to show you two the way."

He laughed lightly imagining what was to come. Ladybug…she was the one he had yet to fully grasp in terms of who she was. It was of no consequence…soon he would have both Miraculous and be the most powerful ruler there ever was. Nothing could stop him…he would be unstoppable. However…there was the fact that both Cat Noir and Ladybug would be revealed and vulnerable…and leaving them unchecked might cause further repercussions further down the line.

Running a gloved a hand along his jaw he sent his butterfly out of sight. When they first faced him he wanted it to be just him. He wanted them to see his true power…and when a lion or tiger was cornered, the beast was going to take charge. Closing the window he embraced the darkness…anticipating what was to come.

* * *

Adrien raced into his room and as he transformed back into himself he caught Plagg. "Hold on Plagg…I will get you what you need and we'll be on our way."

"So…hungry…ooh…hungry!" Adrien hurried indeed, what else was he to do? Finding what he needed he gave it to him and hid him just to prevent Ladybug from spotting him.

"Hmm…I could just lie in my bed…seems better than my usual shower ploy." He took off his shirt and dove under the covers as he tried to get comfortable.

It was just in time too, him under the covers…for Ladybug came through his window the next second. She looked so beautiful and hot in her outfit…and that determined look of hers gave him shivers all over. He wasn't even that tired yet he did his work on keeping his eyes shut. The footsteps drew nearer to his bed and he swallowed a bit keeping his mouth from going dry.

"Adrien…um…are you asleep? Of course he is asleep…stupid question. I was just wondering…no…he probably can't even hear you. I just want to know you are safe…cause…no, it is better he does not know. I have to hurry on ahead."

Adrien was about to get up when he felt lips on his. He was a bit surprised at the suddenness of the kiss…and yet…he couldn't help but give in. The kiss was sweet and tender…though his cheek felt wet all of a sudden. Was she crying? In his time knowing Ladybug he didn't see her cry that much…she was normally brave and only had a few moments of self-doubt but nothing to render her incapable of doing her job.

"Adrien…I'm off to battle a bad person…and though I cannot reveal my identity to you…I wanted to do this forever. Have sweet and safe wonderful dreams…that is all…I wanted to tell you." Adrien wanted to pull her back…but given that he was supposed to be asleep his hands were tied.

The door closed after she left and he threw the covers off in a hurry. "I can't believe it…Ladybug kissed me…the real me…it is what I have always wanted. However…it also feels bad in that she doesn't realize she also kissed Cat Noir."

"Ya know…it is a good thing my kind doesn't worry about love and its complexities. I think I am good enough for this fight. However I should warn you…Hawk Moth is an unknown…in that you have yet to face him directly in combat. Do well to take caution…and whatever you do-."

"Plagg claws out!" Adrien held out his ring finger and Plagg began to fly towards his ring.

"No…no wait…this part is important!" Plagg yelled as he was sucked into the ring.

Adrien transformed into Cat Noir and was ready for combat. Hurrying after Ladybug he hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Marinette had left Adrien's room gushing as she had just kissed Adrien…on the mouth. True he was asleep…but…in some ways it was like Snow White…but in reverse. Right now she couldn't afford to think of what if…and she was very close to revealing her true identity to him…she had to find Hawk Moth.

"Are you looking for someone? You know it is quite rude invading another person's home without invite first." Marinette turned and saw Gabriel Agreste standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Oh, um, I thought I heard a disturbance and thought I'd investigate. Yep…looks like the house is nice and safe. I will be going now…" Marinette was making her way back up when he spoke again, his voice oddly calm…yet also something else she could not place.

"Do you know my son Adrien? Sometime ago he took a book from my study…I was wondering if you knew anything about it." He pushed his glasses up and she recalled something about a book…in fact…it was one with Hawk Moth in it.

"Nope, can't say I have…seen this book you speak of. Far as knowing Adrien, pfft, no…I mean I've seen his picture around but I wouldn't say we are close…why…has he said anything?" She couldn't' help herself.

"Nope, can't say I have…my son and I talk on occasion but it is mostly small talk given our in and out of each other's lives. It is quite a shame about that book…it was a fascinating read. Still…I shouldn't hold you any longer…after all you were leaving correct?"

Marinette nods her head as she rubs the back of her head. "Yes…I was…goodnight Mr. Agreste." Marinette made quick on her exit…her heart thudding away in her chest as she couldn't get out of there sooner. She pondered on just how far Adrien had got in the book…or knew of just what it entailed. Hopefully Cat Noir took the night off…though…even with him heated as he was having back up would not hurt in this battle.

* * *

Adrien proceeded along keeping to the shadows of his home. Again…he had played hide and seek and knew most every secret hiding place there was. And it so happened he found what he was looking for. There was a door with a passcode…though he only knew one name that would open this type of door…only one person who meant the world to his father.

He could not speak her name aloud…even after all this time it was still hard to manage. Hearing the click of the lock he stood back watching as the door swung open…his ability to see in the dark helping him as he paved his way through the darkness that awaited him. "So…this is where Hawk Moth's secret lair is huh? I never would have suspected it would be right under the roof where-."

"Welcome Cat Noir…you are the first to arrive. Oh but don't worry…Ladybug won't be too far behind." Adrien did a cart wheel as a blinding light hit where he was.

"How about we keep this between us alright? You had no right torturing those kids the way you did…inflicting upon them such pain…you went too far!" He yelled out to the darkness.

"My my…looks like the kitty cat is all wound up like a ball of yarn…I can help with that!" He heard the evil laugh and felt his body lifted into the air.

"Hey…let me go…wait…these are your Akuma?" He swung about but they were too strong and there were too many of them.

"Oh no, they only become my Akuma when they transform those who I see with the potential. For this fight…they are merely butterflies…but nonetheless ones who are at my bidding. One Akuma will transform an individual…but these butterflies swarmed together will be much more of a challenge for you Cat Noir!"

He grunted as he was thrown across the room. There was no time to bring his weapon out to soften the blow as he was crushed up against the wall. Feeling his breath taken from him he fell…but not before someone caught him. Tasting blood in his mouth he saw the face of Hawk Moth leaning in closer to his…the sight drew shivers down his flesh.

"I realize that cats land on their feet…so…how about we fix that shall we?" He laughed and Adrien swung at his face catching him with his claws out.

"This kitty does wonders with his claws out…best not get too close!" He felt Hawk Moth let go and he fell down landing in a crouch. This was not good…he had to stay on his toes and hope Ladybug got here.

"No one has ever marred this face…you will pay for your insolence!" Adrien wanted to laugh at the threat; however, he was in no position to do so. Hearing the flutter he rolled to the side and swung his weapon keeping the Akuma at bay.

"So…I am curious why her name was the secret to your room…what is she to you anyway Hawk Moth?" Adrien spun his weapon and heard a clang as it resounded off a weapon directly in front of him.

"The door belongs to Gabriel Agreste…I just happen to use this room for my own purposes." Adrien glowered at him as the two began to parry blow for blow. He kept up the pace…glad for his training with his teacher to work up stamina in his arms. In some ways he had been training for this encounter for some time.

"How have you done so; hiding out in this room for so long…without anyone knowing of your presence? I-I would think that Adrien Agreste would be clever enough to find you…if he saw you-."

"The boy is clever…sometimes more than he should be. I imagine he would find out…though…he has enough on his plate…wouldn't you agree?" Adrien was taken aback by the question, almost a query like he knew something more than what he was letting on to.

"W-Well…school can be time consuming…" He faltered a bit and that is when he struck. Hawk Moth gained the advantage and forced Adrien on the defense. Fighting in the dark took a lot of concentration and Hawk Moth was not letting up to give him time to properly counter.

"Oh…I am sure it can be…and Paris looks so miraculous at night…wouldn't you agree?" Adrien felt his defense drop and that is when Hawk Moth let loose a terrible attack. He felt the weapon strike his body and then he heard a snap that sent his world plunging into a blinding red.

Adrien wanted to scream…and that is when he saw Ladybug land before him. "Ladybug…get out of here!"

"Oh…it is too late for that!" Hawk Moth attacked and he watched…helpless as he tried to push up on the bad leg.

* * *

Marinette had arrived just in time. However…she wasn't as good in the dark as Cat Noir. Sensing the movement she back springed as she felt the wind of the attack push against her. "So…ready for round two?"

"That depends…on if you make it more entertaining than the first. Cat Noir is currently indisposed; please make this more miraculous for me."

"Trust me…I will!" Marinette swung her weapon but noted that he was not there. She needed to shed some light on the situation. Looking behind her she saw the window…and knew that this must be where Hawk Moth sends his Akuma.

"Tsk…you let your guard down!" She felt a blow to her stomach and she coughed a bit. Soon a knee connected with her chin sending her back. Stumbling about she saw the device to open the window…all she needed to do was stall.

"Ladybug!" Cat Noir was behind Hawk Moth and had his weapon held against his throat. "Go…do what you have to…I'll handle this villain!"

"Ugh…you are quite persistent…tell me…how many lives do you have left?" Hawk Moth struggled with Cat Noir…and it gave her an opening.

Heading for the window she opens the window shedding light on the fight. She saw Hawk Moth blinded temporarily. Swinging her weapon she threw it forward watching it hit him in the face and sending him reeling back.

"Nice throw M'lady!" Cat Noir grinned…though paid for it as Hawk Moth placed pressure on his leg sending him down.

"Now it is my turn!" He raced forward, his movement a blur for which she could not follow. It was clear he was working with a Kawaii just as much as they were. There was no time for her lucky charm and that is when he began to attack. Each attack rendered her defenseless as she cried out in pain…such pain…she had never experienced such pain before!

"Ladybug…I'll save you…hold on!" He tried to…but…suddenly a swarm of Akuma descended upon him holding him in place. She tried to reach out for him…but she was finding herself in peril…her body wracked with intense despair as she tried to swing…tried to find a way out but the room offered little for her to reach for. She thought of her mother and father, Alya, her friends at school…and of course…Adrien…and she never got a chance to tell him how she felt!

 **Authors note:** And now we are caught up…right back to chapter one where we go from here. However next chapter will be the tenth and it will take place after chapter one…see ya then.


	10. Chapter 10 Miraculous revealed

CH.10: Miraculous revealed

"N-No way…dad…you have got to be kidding me!" Adrien exploded. Hawk Moth was his father…this must be some cruel universal joke of some kind.

"Oh kid you I do not…I am the infamous Hawk Moth, the very man responsible for transforming these young individuals into my pawns so that I may gain your Miraculous. I am rather glad for your reaction…son…it warms my heart to know that I have deceived you this entire time without you being smarter to my ruse."

Adrien held the ring and clutched his fingers around it. Plagg had just come out and he could not even open his eyes. "All this time…I thought it was me…when in reality it was you!"

"After your mother well…it was hard coping with raising you, truth hurts doesn't it? I tried for a bit…but…I was never really fit to raise a child, let alone see to his needs. I ran a fashion empire, I was constantly dealing with competitors and really…tell me how I was supposed to micromanage all of that? I am sure you have seen by the amount of books I own that I am an avid reader, a collector of sorts. In school I was the studious type…burying myself in ancient history and learning of secrets yet to be revealed and those still being unraveled.

"That book…the very one you took from my possession is one speaking of the many Miraculous in the world and the powers it gives to those chosen. Two of the most powerful though in record were that of…well…why the one you possess along with your lady friend. Oh I have one myself…though he is a tad shy so I will keep that introduction for another time. I met your mother and we fell in love…you see…unlike myself she was nothing but warmth and light, a laugh that could tickle anyone's funny bone and she even got me to put down my books for a while. The thing she wanted most in life…was to start a family…with me."

"You could have tried harder…been the father I needed…instead of kept your distance like some step-dad!" He yelled out, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he grinded his teeth.

"Well…that is why there was Nathalie…for you see, she came highly recommended and not only helped raise you but also take you to your modeling gigs. It was a win win…and…she was quite the looker, someone who matched my temperament. Anyway when I discovered about the Kwami, well, I knew I had to have it. And the rest is history…I became Hawk Moth and with my power I could turn these butterflies into my Akuma to do my bidding. And now Ladybug…it is time for your reveal…no stage fright dear, young Adrien has already proven how easy it is."

Adrien wanted to slip the ring back on…call upon the powers of Plagg, however…given how drained he was there was no telling how long till he would be strong enough again. He needed to stall for time…somehow. "So…you used her…why?"

Gabriel turned to him and Adrien held his gaze. "Hmm…well…I suppose it was to build upon your independence. My own father, your Grandfather never quite made it…so…much of my life I strived mostly without a role model…I did all this by myself. I wanted you to prepare yourself for a day without me, and…Nathalie did a fine job, a secondary mother role without you ever being aware…in fact you saw her more as a nuisance than ever properly thanking her…am I right?"

Adrien looked away and did not wish to look at his father and that smirk of triumph on his cold features. Ladybug was in trouble…her body broken and yet her spirit still held on. The room was bare…hardly anything to use to beat Hawk Moth with. His special move would hardly do them any good and with his leg broken…suffice to say he was stuck.

"Now…what would you be willing to do for Adrien?" He saw his father holding a staff like weapon and as it glowed at him he held his head up.

"Ladybug…I am not worth it…save yourself!" If both of their Miraculous were removed it would leave them in a tight spot. He imagined who it could be…and at the same time…could not picture a life where the two of them worked side by side only to know who they were after.

"I'm in no condition to fight Adrien…and besides…you did it for me!" Ladybug removes her earrings and in a blinding flash she turns to…Marinette?

"Wait…Marinette…it was you all along?" Flashes of their kiss came back to him…that very night he was in his bed and as Ladybug she had kissed him.

"Sorry…I know you were expecting someone prettier or well known. I never asked for this…I mean I was fine with the way life was…nothing too complicated but somehow that day long ago fate had other plans. Given that this is the end…there is something I want to tell you-."

"Oh please…quit with the dramatics and let us get on with this. I need your two Miraculous and what happens after…won't be pleasant but you will be alive long enough to tell one another your feelings than-."

"I want to hear what she has to say…and when I do…than we will give you the Miraculous. I need to be close to her though…it won't work if I can't see her face." Adrien could barely see as it was but he knew he had to be with her…had to be with Ladybug…er…Marinette.

"You are in no…very well…just make it quick." Adrien nods his head as he begins to limp his way over to her. He can read the pain and focus on her features as he drew nearer to her and he exhaled, not really knowing he was holding his breath in.

"Adrien…you can't be serious…we can't give him our Miraculous-." Adrien made a shhh sign with his finger and knew very well this was dangerous territory. Hawk Moth had to be stopped…even if he was his dad.

"Tell me what you were going to say…I need to hear it." He went to lay Plagg down and Marinette did the same to Tikki, both were drained and clearly damaged.

Marinette turned beat red and he knew that he was pretty much asking her to say the impossible, especially given the time restraints, still…now was not the time to hesitate. Reaching over he places a hand on her cheek and leans in. "Well…um…the truth is I have strong feelings for you…I have had them for a bit now. I always stuttered when near you…unsure how to really bring my feelings out without getting hurt. I mean you are so handsome…you can have any girl you want…in some ways I always felt insecure-."

Adrien had never intended for her to feel that way…perhaps it was because he spent so much time with Chloe that made her think this, if so he felt really bad. Sometimes he didn't really notice that girls were fawning over him…truth was he just wanted to live a normal life and while modeling felt great in the beginning…in time it felt strained on his development as a teen. Keeping his eye on her he leans in as she gathers her thoughts.

"Marinette…I was never looking for a girl based on looks, nor did I ever think of myself as handsome that I could have anyone. I fell for Ladybug…and…as it so happens she is you. The two of you are one and the same much like how I am Cat Noir and Adrien…the boy you fell for. The only difference between us is I fell for your other half and you fell for the real me. I am a fool…however that does not change how I feel…it only strengthens it and staring at you…I am getting the best of both worlds. There are no more secrets between us…and if there is we will just…wait till a villain has us beat to tell each other."

He can see she is struggling with this; given the amount of pain she was in, yeah, he had no trouble seeing that. "What are you trying to say? Are you making fun of me?"

Adrien smiled and reached over moving her hair from her face, his own face inches from hers. "I am saying…I love you Marinette…Ladybug…" He goes to kiss her and the two of them hold it for a bit, neither of them moving as they find solace from their pain.

"Are you telling me this just cause we're about to-?" She says and he shakes his head reassuring her of his feelings.

"I am telling you this because I don't want any regrets, I don't want us looking to the future and feeling like we're cheating on each other…with one another. I want to be with you…Ladybug and all…you are my happiness…it just took forever finding it."

"Yes this is all very touching but time is up. Hand over the Miraculous!" Adrien could hear him approaching and had an idea.

"Marinette…what if we use the Miraculous together…harness their power and really bring it to Hawk Moth?" In some strange way the two Miraculous were probably never like this…so close to one another while the one who used them had them off.

"I don't know…but…we don't have a lot of options here. Tikki…spots on!" Marinette looked to her partner who looked beat…but she managed to get herself up and flew to the earrings.

"Plagg…claws out…one last time!" Adrien saw his friend rise off the ground, though barely able to because of his situation. The two Miraculous began to glow brilliantly and instead of transform the two items began to store energy and as the two of them turned they unleashed the full force of the Miraculous upon Hawk Moth, his father as he reached out for them. The blast sent him back and the room lit up brightly sending the butterflies free as the window broke open. Adrien was thrown back into Marinette and as the two held onto one another the brightness continued to fill the room with its shine that would not die down.

"W-What have you done…that is impossible…it should not have done that!" Gabriel Agreste yells as he is propelled to the open window.

"I have to save him…stay here Marinette!" He hurries forth on his broken leg hobbling forth, his eyes focused on the man clinging for dear life.

"How…no I can't be beaten…stop…get away from me!" He fumbled a bit and Adrien reached down holding onto his hand.

"Father…it is over now. You are going to face up to your crimes…in jail. Letting you go…it would not erase the suffering I went through…it would not erase the foul deeds you have done. Ladybug and Cat Noir will continue on…and as for Hawk Moth…he won't be seeing the light of day for some time."

"You should do it…kill me…I deserve nothing less! If you throw me in jail…what will you do? This family is run on my name, Agreste…you will lose your home…you will be nothing! I made you what you are-."

"Yes…you created someone who was devoid of much of a social life, a life built on a career that made me some figure to gawk at…to throw oneself at…but never once known on the inside. I am through living that life…even if I have to live in some apartment working a job that requires me to work my way up…it is better than living a life as a model…with a father like you!"

He pulled him up and as he did so it took all his strength for he collapsed and bit his tongue. Breathing hard he finds Marinette beside him. The two of them exchange a look than blush. The battle was won…but was it really over?

 **Authors note:** The Epilogue is up next. I hope you all enjoyed the story and let me know what you thought. It was my first take on these two and hopefully I brought something different from the other tales you might have read. Thanks for all tuning in…and as for how this fight will actually go down in the show, who knows how it will actually go down…this is just a writer's perceptive.


	11. Chapter 11 Closing chapter

CH.11: Closing chapter

Marinette sat in the back of Adrien's family car as they were driven to school. She and Adrien were now officially a couple…both in social and crime fighting life. Nathalie and Adrien's body guard were taking them to school and for most of the drive the two were silent. Marinette could see that Adrien was wanting to hold her hand and she too was itching…but…Nathalie seemed to be focused on them so doing so might not be wise.

"I am sure you two are questioning the events surrounding Gabriel Agreste and what will happen next for his Fashion Empire correct? The way I see it…well…given the partners Gabriel entertained it is possible his company will see itself divided amongst them. However given that you are his heir Adrien…a huge part of the revenue and income will go directly to you."

Marinette gawked a bit at that. She imagined that Gabriel would not want this…but…given how he was now resting behind bars…his say was left to rot. Hawk Moth was finished…though whether someday he might escape or another villain would rise to take his place remained to be seen. As it was Adrien didn't speak much after the cops took in his father. Paris had a field day with Gabriel arrested, and no amount of money or backing from the Mayor would help him out this time.

Marinette was relieved that the Mayor did not get his way of keeping Gabriel out of jail. Chloe was avoiding Adrien and it was clear from her being with Adrien that she was doing all she could to hold that tongue of hers. This was another thing on the 'wait and see' list, given her history with Chloe and now that she was dating Adrien it could prove troublesome in the school scene.

"The mansion will have to be sold…and much of the stuff inside. I will go and find work elsewhere, do not worry about me young Adrien…it is time I start living my life anew. As for yourself…I would recommend filing independence, live on-."

"Nathalie…I was wondering if…you'd adopt me." Adrien had finally spoken and both Marinette and Nathalie were speechless.

"I-I don't know what to say…I would have thought you'd-." Nathalie had trouble forming words and Marinette did not blame her.

"Yes, well, turns out my father had things to say about you that I never considered. Truth is…you were a mother when I needed one…but I treated you like some babysitter that was always watching me and keeping me from having a life. I want you to adopt me…to continue looking out for me but not as someone hired by my father, or hired by me, but by a teenager who needs someone to help him grow as an individual…and to be family."

Marinette reached down to hold onto Adrien's hand and saw him smile. The two of them sat there in the car for a bit and Nathalie made a motion to the driver to stop.

"I will have the papers drawn up then. I will let you two walk to school from here…and Adrien…treat her right." Nathalie smiles at the two of them before Marinette opens the door and walks out. The car begins to leave and Marinette is still holding onto Adrien's hand.

"So M'lady…what does the future hold for us now?" Marinette could have closed her eyes and pictured Cat Noir speaking those words…except it wasn't Cat Noir…it was Adrien, her boyfriend.

"I imagine it hold a tardy slip if we do not hurry. Hey Adrien…do you think things will be different now that our identities are revealed?" Marinette begins to walk and Adrien matches her pace as the two of them see the school in the distance and Nino and Alya waving to them.

"Oh…I am sure it will make things interesting, that is for sure. Truth is…I am ok with the way things are…over the way things were. Hiding who I was from you…it felt wrong each time we transformed. I have always wanted to share this part of my life with someone…and now that you are you and I am me…we should have quite the double life to live."

Marinette supposed she could see some truth to that. She was in love with Adrien whom was Cat Noir and Adrien was in love with Ladybug who was her. Overall it was the perfect ending to a rather messy string of affairs. Hawk Moth was gone but again no telling if he was truly gone or just taken out of a bigger equation dealing with a grander ploy of villains set to rise. The book revealed many Miraculous and their user…and in time they might be revealed…till then they were just as much a mystery to them as to anyone else.

"Race you to school?' Marinette grinned as she let go of his hand and began to race. Adrien wasn't too far behind her.

As they raced the view of the school changed and they were on the rooftop chasing after some hooded bad guy. The feel of the night breeze against her felt so refreshing and she swung to the next rooftop with Cat Noir right by her side, as he always would be.

"M'lady…you ready for this?" He grinned that boyish grin of his and she could see the face of Adrien more than just a blank face.

"I am…let's go Cat Noir!" She rushed off and for once in her life she was truly happy…with Cat Noir aka Adrien Agreste she was ready to tackle the darkness. The two of them were more than just partners now…they were boyfriend and girlfriend, defenders of Paris and they were unstoppable.

THE END

 **Authors note:** This Epilogue was meant to sum things up and keep things nice and tidy in the end, which I hope I accomplished. Thanks to all who made this story what it is. Looking forward to season two whenever it decides to air…and see you all later.


End file.
